


Not So Secret Santa

by ShiroKaida



Series: Finding A Balance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Keithmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKaida/pseuds/ShiroKaida
Summary: Tired of the unrequited pining the team decide to play matchmaker between Keith and Lance. And what better time than the holidays?





	Not So Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my story Striking A Balance. Hope you enjoy. Written as a gift exchange.

“Wait. Why are we doing secret Santa again?” Keith asks as Shiro holds out a bowl with pieces of paper inside. 

 

“Because it’s the holidays, it’s fun and we all need a good distraction,” Shiro says as he gets to Keith. 

 

Keith huffs as he takes the last slip. He looks at the name and goes to say something. 

 

Shiro holds up his hand “Hup up up. No saying the name. You’re stuck with who you draw,” he says as everyone chuckles. 

 

Except Lance who looks like he’s trying to stare a hole through his sheet. 

 

Keith huffs and just sticks his paper in his jacket. He purses his lips as he looks at Lance curiously.

 

Coran smiles cheerily and claps his hands together. “Well then! There is a nice planet two vargas from here that has plenty of good shops to choose from. So everyone should be able to find something.”

 

Lance catches Keith staring at him. He grins and shoots finger guns at him winking. 

 

Keith looks away suddenly crossing his arms. He taps his fingers on his arms as he sinks down in the couch. He colors as he bolts up quickly. “I’ll be in the training room until then.”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, “Surprise surprise. Come on! We’re supposed to be relaxing. You know. The opposite of training. You do know how to relax don’t you?” He teases with a quirk of a smile. 

 

Pidge chuckles, “Come on this is Keith we’re talking about. He wouldn’t know how to relax if it bit him in the ass.” She grins. 

 

Keith shakes his head, “I do. I just happen to enjoy training. Improving myself.  You should try it sometime.”

 

Lance groaned, “You know you can not train for one day. It won’t kill you. Come watch a movie with us! “

 

Keith huffs and sits back down, “Fine.” He grumbles but secretly happy to be included. 

 

Lance fist pumps the air, “Yes! You won’t regret it.”

 

“Wow it’s a miracle” Pidge grins as she goes to choose a movie. 

 

Hunk bolts up “I’ll get snacks,” he says before dashing for the kitchen as everyone else gets settled in. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith looks through the shop he picked. He couldn’t get Lance just any old gift. It had to be special. Because...Well, Lance was special. He’s not sure exactly when he noticed, but it had been a few months ago at least. Yes they fought, but by now it was more habit than anything else. They were more respectful and trusting of each other. Lance was treating him more like a friend. 

 

Not that they were there just yet. But Keith found he enjoyed the changes. For once he felt like he had a place he belonged. And it was all because of Lance. Maybe that prompted his feelings. 

 

God, was he in love? He wasn’t sure. Whatever it was it was vastly different than usual and so very strong. He kept finding himself staring, and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. He was sorely tempted to. But he wasn’t sure if Lance would be receptive. 

 

Was Lance even into guys? He flirted with just about every female. But how much of that did he actually mean? It was hard to tell. 

 

What did Lance actually like? Should he get something practical? No, that was too impersonal. He wanted to get him something fun. Something that would make Lance smile. He always had that bright smile that he secretly enjoyed watching. 

 

He wanted to tell him how he felt. He had to. Even if they did end up just being friends. Keith chews on his lip nervously. At least he hoped this didn’t end what they had started between them. He was really liking it. He didn’t want to go back to being an outsider. He just wanted to deepen that. Maybe. Hopefully. 

 

Ugh. Why did this have to be so difficult?! 

 

He doesn’t have any experience in this. He knew that. That was the problem, and it just made things worse. He sticks his hands in his pockets before turning and heading out. Why did he even choose a clothing store in the first place? He didn’t know Lance’s size or tastes, or anything. The breeze ruffles his hair as he walks down the sidewalk. 

 

That was like the third shop he tried and he was running out of time. He looks up and studies the store he happened to stop in front and runs his hands through his hair nervously. 

 

He sighs to himself. He sticks his hands in his pockets again, wishing he could be as at ease with touch as the other paladins.  Why was it so difficult for him to initiate it? Or even to ask for it? He used to hug his dad all the time. Well, before he passed anyway when he was younger. He hunches his shoulders just thinking about it. He just, gone too long since anyone has touched him like that.

 

Lance on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was just so. Charismatic.  It was hard not to like him. Even if he was annoyingly frustrating at times. How was he even supposed to know what to get Lance? He felt adrift. He huffs in annoyance. Shiro didn’t fool him at all. He knew exactly what he was doing with the Secret Santa. He caught the smirk on Shiro's face during the movie. Which by the way was corny if not appropriate for the season. 

 

Shiro walks up to him with a bag in his hand. “So are you going inside or are you just going to just stare at the window?”  He smirks as he teases him, nudging him with a shoulder.

 

Keith startles as he snaps out of it and scowls at Shiro halfheartedly. “Yeah yeah I’m going,” he says with a huff. 

 

Shiro chuckles as he watches him “Well go on then. I’m sure you’ll find the right thing here. Don’t forget we have to be back to the castle soon. Nights get frigid here.”

 

“I remember.” He smiles lightly to himself as he actually looks in the shop.  Shiro was right. Yeah this could definitely work. 

  
  
  


Lance on the other hand was bouncing all over the store he had dragged Hunk into. “Man what the hell am I supposed to get him?! He’s not the easiest to shop for. What does he even like? Should I get something practical? Or fun? Or both? What does he even find fun?” He digs his hands in his hair in frustration making it stick up in places. 

 

Hunk chuckles as he watches his best friend freak out. “You are overthinking this Lance,“ he states calmly. Secretly enjoying this. He grins, “Just find something that reminds you of him.”

 

Lance grips his hair in his hands again. “No I’m not! What if he doesn’t like it? What if he doesn’t feel the same as me? What if he rejects it? What if this sets us back? I like the way things are headed.” He groans putting his hands down. “You see my problem?”

 

Hunk puts his hands up. “Lance take a deep breath dude. You’re rambling. It’ll be alright. I promise.”

 

Lance takes a deep breath and lets it out. “But what if he rejects me? I mean I really like him. Like a lot. I know I’m the one that started the whole rivalry crap. Which was stupid I realize that now. But things have changed, different now you know?” He fidgets, “What If I’m not good enough?” he says while starting to tear up. 

 

Hunk softens up and pulls him into a big bear hug lifting him off the ground. “Aw please don’t cry. You’ll make me start crying. And you are definitely more than good enough. Dude you’re the one that got him to loosen up and start laughing. He never really did that before.” He holds Lance at arms length after putting back down “You trust me right?” 

 

Lance wipes the the tears away and nods as he lets out a laugh “Well duh! You’re my best friend! That’s a silly question.” He smiles lightly. 

 

Hunk grins, “Then trust me on this. You can do this. I promise. Now come on.  Between the two of us we can find something for your lover.” He comments as Lance flushes brightly at that and looks away quickly. “Awww! Look at you. You really have it bad! So adorable.”

 

Hunk laughs as Lance pushes him lightly. “Ha ha very funny.” He smiles though as they continue shopping. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Keith huffs after watching everyone else open their gifts. “You set this up.” He shoots a look at Shiro.

 

Shiro smiles innocently raising an eyebrow. “Why no. Whatever gave you that idea?” 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow back skeptically. He looks at a grinning Lance who looks completely at ease, laughing with Pidge and Hunk. He crosses his arms and looks away, suddenly red when he realizes he’s staring. “I-I forgot the gift in my room,” he stammers out as he bolts up and out the door.  

 

Lance looks up and frowns as he fidgets with Keith’s gift nervously. “Maybe I should go check on him,” he says after a few minutes. He chews on his lower lip. He stands up and turns to head out. 

 

Pidge teases, “Aww we wanted to see what you got him.”

 

Lance walks backwards towards the exit. He shoots finger guns at them. “No worries. I’ll make sure he wears it out.” He winks with more confidence than he feels before turning and bolting out of the room.  

 

Lance comes to a stop and stands in front of Keith’s door shifting his weight. He raises his hand for the umpteenth time to knock before clutching it in his hair in frustration. He paces, “Why can’t I just do this. Argh.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out as he knocks, “Keith? Buddy? Can I come in?” he says in a small voice.

 

Keith groans into his pillow “Leave me alone Lance. This was a stupid idea anyway.” He glares at the door. 

 

Lance sighs and leans his head against the door as he pleads, “ Keeeiiith! Please? It’s just me out here. We need to talk. Or I do at least. All you have to do is listen.” He swallows hard as he taps his foot nervously. He then almost falls flat on his face as the door opens to reveal Keith standing there with his arms crossed.  

 

Lance staggers forward and catches himself. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he steps inside letting the door close behind him. 

 

After a few awkward moments Keith sighs and motions to his bed with his head. “Let’s sit down. You said we needed to talk so let's talk,” he says sitting down staring at the floor, curious about what Lance wants to talk about but nervous as well. 

 

Lance sits resting the gift on his lap. “Look. So what if they rigged it? They were just trying to help.” He blows out a breath before biting his lip and glancing at Keith. “I’m not good at this. But here goes. I like you ok? Like a lot. And I hope we can at least be friends if nothing else, I’d like more but I can do friends if that’s all you want. I know we got off on the wrong foot since the garrison….. “

 

Keith holds up a hand as he interrupts, “Lance you’re babbling. And you like me?” He looks up curiously, hopefully. 

 

Lance snaps his mouth shut. He nods as he colors and shifts nervously. “Here,” he says as he shoves the gift at Keith without looking up. 

 

Keith takes it curiously and opens it. He picks up the dagger inside with wide eyes, he turns it over in his hands looking over the intricately designed sheath and handle. He can’t seem to form words at first. 

 

Lance swallows, “I can always exchange it?” he asks nervously after a few minutes of silence not looking up. 

 

Keith looks up sharply “What?! No. I love it. I’m keeping it. Besides it’s from you,” he says reverently. “And you know I have a confession to make too,” he says as he twirls the dagger in his hands while he looks down at it. “I like you a lot too. M-more than just a friend.” He rakes a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. “Shit! I’m no good at this either.” He falls back letting out a yelp in surprise, his eyes widening, as Lance tackles him in a tight hug.  

 

Keith gasps in surprise dropping the dagger on the bed then squeezes his eyes shut as he hugs Lance back tightly. He adjusts himself so as much of his body is touching Lance as possible practically sitting on his lap. He shudders in relief at the long awaited contact. It felt so damn good now. So much better than he thought. He fists his hands in Lances shirt as a few tears escape his tightly shut eyes. 

 

Lance gasps in surprise “Keith! Are you ok?” He says in surprise as he grips him back. He rubs his back soothingly. 

 

Keith nods, his face buried in Lances chest “It’s just been so long since someone has touched me like this, much less hugged me,” he rasps out. 

 

Lance coos some as he tightens one arm around Keith’s back and reaches up to run his other hand thru his hair soothingly. “Well you like the right guy. Cause I’m touchy with those I care about. And I’ve wanted to hug you for the longest time babe.” 

 

Keith snorts softly but smiles “We wasted so much time didn’t we?” He looks up at Lance still leaning against him. 

 

Lance cups his face with his hands and brushes the tears away with his thumbs. “Maybe, but we will certainly make up for that now. I promise.” 

 

Keith smiles brightly at that as he leans his forehead against Lance’s.  “That sounds great to me.” 

 

Lance lets go as he sits back up grinning. “There’s one more thing in there.” He points at the box practically vibrating from excitement.

 

Keith raises eyebrow as he looks in the box. He reaches in then pulls out a headband with red cat ears on it, “What?”

 

Lance grins, “The ears move based on your mood! I knew I had to get it. Thought it would look cute.  Try them on please??” 

 

Keith groans, “Really Lance?” He shakes his head as Lance gives him a puppy dog face, pleadingly. “Remind me again why I like you so much.”

 

Lance lets out a hoot, “Cause I’m awesome that’s why,” he says as he snatches the headband and attempts to put them on.

 

“Lance! Come on.” Keith says as he leans back. 

 

Lance just chuckles as he manages to get them on straight. As he gets them on he brushes his fingers through Keith's hair making his scalp tingle. Lance smirks as the hair falls over the headband. “See? They are cute. Now you and Red match.” He smiles looking proud of himself. 

 

Keith relaxes into the touch as he places his hands on Lances wrists and sighs contentedly running his thumbs along his wrists making Lance blush lightly. Keith just huffs but smiles sheepishly making Lance melt. “Oh! Here’s your gift. I um hope you like it. Sorry the wrapping isn’t that good.” He holds out a hastily wrapped present as he colors. 

 

Lance looks excited as he opens it happily. He lets out a squeal as he pulls out a blue lion plush, “Awww! It looks just like Blue!” He hugs the plushie tight. He then pulls Keith into a hug again as well as burying his face in his chest. Keith holds him close breathing in his scent. 

 

Lance suddenly gets up and grabs Keith's hand still holding the plushie. He tugs Keith up off the bed. 

 

Keith looks suspicious. “Where are we going?” he asks as the ears swivel some. 

 

Lance smiles at him, “To show off the cute but awesome gifts to everyone. Duh!” He tugs him out of the room.

 

Keith rolls his eyes and lets out a good natured groan as the ears flatten back. 

 

Lance tugs him through the hall and back to where the others are in the lounge. “We’re back!” He beams still holding Keith's hand tightly. 

 

Pidge grins and gets a picture before Keith can look away. “Aww how cute! Priceless.” She grins as she chuckles. 

 

Lance chuckles as he leads Keith back to the couch and plops down. Keith sits down turning red as the others grin at them. 

 

Hunk coos, “Aw you two look cute together! Knew those ears would be great.”

 

Keith just shrinks into the couch some but leans into Lance. 

 

Lance smiles and lets go of his hand so he can throw his arm around Keith's shoulders and pulls him close. “We are aren’t we?” 

 

Shiro chuckles “About time too. You two have been pining over each other for way too long.” 

 

Keith looks over at that as the ears perk up, “Oh god it was that obvious?”

 

Pidge tuts “Duh! Of course it was. Why do you think we rigged the Secret Santa in the first place.” 

 

Lance points at Hunk accusingly. “You knew all along!”

 

Hunk smiles sheepishly and just shrugs. “Sorry but I was sworn to secrecy. We wanted you two to talk it out yourselves.”

 

Pidge perks up getting an idea. She leans to Hunk and whispers something to him who nods excitedly. 

 

Keith narrows his eyes, “What are you two up to?”

 

Pidge just grins and pops off her seat and heads behind the couch they are sitting on.  She leans forward and holds something that looks like a mistletoe above them. 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow, “Really Pidge? A mistletoe? Come on. Seriously now.” He says in exasperation. 

 

Lance grins broadly and grabs his shirt and brings him into a kiss as Keith yelps in surprise. 

 

Pidge cackles as Hunk snaps more photos.  

 

After a moment they pull away blushing furiously as they fall back on the couch with Keith landing on top of Lance. Keith laughs as he buries his beet red face in Lance’s chest.  Lance wraps his arms around him holding him close nuzzling him lightly. 


End file.
